American Doctor Who - Season 1
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: In this ABC TV show, teachers Ian Chesterton (Adam West) and Barbara Wright (Grace Kelly) go on adventures through time and space with The Doctor (Burgess Meredith) and his granddaughter Susan (Talia Shire). Together, they explore events pertaining to the Cold War.
1. Episode 1 - American Unearthly Child

**Synopsis:** _School teachers Ian Chesterton (Adam West) and Barabra Wright (Grace Kelly) try to investigate the upbringing of student Susan Foreman (Talia Shire), who may not be as American as they believe. Once they meet her grandfather, The Doctor (Burgess Meredith), they begin their adventures through time and space, educating the aliens on the Cold War._

**Notes:** _Broadcasted July 2, 1963. The show was forgotten for a little while because it was overshadowed by the 100th anniversary of the Battle of Gettysburg the next day, as well as Independence Day the day after._

New York City. A police officer walked into a junkyard containing a sign that read, "I.M. Foreman. Junk Merchant. 1776 First Dr." Within the junkyard, he noticed a white door. He wondered what it was doing in that particular area, amidst garbage, and how it was standing upward on its own. He walked up to it and tried turning the knob, but the door did not open. He walked around to the other side and noticed that there was no additional knob with a locking mechanism. There was not even a hole.

Since he was an American police officer, his attention span lingered away from the door; he left the junkyard.

In the teachers lounge at Coal Mill High School, Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright, both American, pondered the mystery of a female teenage student who, though American-like, displayed knowledge that seemed to be beyond this planet.

"Barbara, have you noticed anything odd about Susan? Is she like any other American girls?"

"She certainly acts American, though maybe she does not act as proper as I did when I was her age."

"During my science lecture, she called me out by claiming that what I was teaching was wrong."

"What's wrong with science?"

"There is nothing wrong with science, but that is not the point. She believed that what I was _saying_ was wrong."

"What were you saying?"

"I was saying that cubes have a maximum of three dimensions."

"I may be a history teacher, but that sounds right to me. If I recall correctly, the three dimensions are length, width, and height."

"Right!"

"What did she say?"

"She said something about _five_ dimensions."

"Five dimensions? I'm afraid that I am not familiar with the concept."

"I decided to play along with her hypothesis, or educated guess, by saying that maybe the fourth dimension was time."

"And the fifth?"

"She said that it was space."

"Time and space? What did you do?"

"I gave her detention."

"Don't you think that's too harsh?"

"Not at all. As American as she may act, that statement in itself was very un-American."

"Well, you have a point there. I stand for the Pledge of Allegiance, but I do not stand for nonsense."

"I wonder where she gets it from. Maybe her parents?"

"Well, from what I know, she lives with her grandpa."

"That grandpa of hers must be nuts. We should meet with him. If he is sane, then maybe we could just discuss what should be done about Susan's behavior."

"No problem. I will get the address from the records, and we can head over there right now!"

The two teachers headed over to the address. Since it was within reasonable walking distance, they saw no reason to share a car. The sight of the destination surprised them.

"It's a junkyard!" Barbara exclaimed.

"You are sure that this is the right address?" Ian asked.

"Seventeen seventy-six, First Drive is what it said in the records. And it's what the sign there said. This is the end of the street, so it can't be anywhere further. She lives in a junkyard."

"No wonder she's nuts. She lives in a place _full_ of nuts and bolts! Let's go inside."

"But it's so filthy!"

"Come on, Barbara! True Americans can withstand filth!"

"Well, okay."

Barbara relented and followed Ian into the junkyard, which was full of lots of scrap metal. Protruding from the scene like a needle among straws was an open door. But what was remarkable about it was the fact that the space within the doorway revealed a library full of an abundance of books.

"That's impossible!" Ian said.

"But there it is, Ian! A door that is larger on the inside! It's the most un-American thing that I have ever seen!"

"Then Susan must be in there. Come on."

The two of them walked inside, navigating through the library containing a dozen rows of bookshelves divided by an aisle in the center. They could hear footsteps from up ahead, so they turned left and his between two rows of bookcases. The footsteps stopped, but Ian was not sure whether or not it was safe to continue exploring. He tried peaking around the corner, but then Barbara spoke.

"Ian, look!"

"Hush!"

"Sorry. But you have to look at this."

"What is it?"

"This whole section right in front of us. It's Russian literature."

Ian looked at the titles on the spines of the books. They were not written in English.

"Can you make out what they say?"

"How could I? I'm a history teacher, not a citizen of the Soviet Union."

"Well then how can you tell it's Russian if you can't read it?"

"Everyone knows what Russian writing looks like."

"No talking!" a voice echoed, startling them. "This is a library!"

Crouching, Ian peered around the corner of the bookcase. He could see a figure sitting at a brown desk at the end of the aisle.

"He knows we're here. And yet he is not getting up from his desk to come and speak to us."

"What are we going to do?"

"We have no choice but to confront him."

"That's dangerous!"

"He has some explaining to do, and explain he will. How else are we gonna find out anything if you can't read what's around here?"

"Well, you have me there."

"I always have you, Barbara."

"That reminds me..."

"What?"

"When are we going to get married?"

"Now is not the time, Barbara."

"I know that we can't get married _now_, Ian."

"I meant that now is not the time to _discuss_ it."

"We hardly ever discuss it, and this might be our final chance."

"What do you mean?"  
"We don't know what we're getting into."

Ian turned to face Barbara and look into her eyes.

"Know that I may not have a plan. But I promise you that we _will_ get married when we make it out of this.

Barbara smiled. Ian smiled back. But then the smiles faded when they remembered where they were. They stood up, ready to face the person in charge of the door through which they had entered.

They walked up to a button-and-switch-filled desk, which had a large clock framed into the top. They saw an old, white-haired man reading _Of Mice and Men_. He wore a suit complete with a dark necktie, a white-collar shirt, a gray button-up coat, and gray pants.

"Excuse me,"Ian said. "I demand information!"

The sound of footsteps echoed from behind. Turning around, both Ian and Barbara recognized Susan.

"Mister Chesterton!" Susan said. "Miss Wright! What are you two doing in here?"

The old man put down his book, revealing a mustache and glasses on his face.

"You know these people?" her grandpa asked.

"They are my teachers."

"What is all of this?" Ian asked. "Are you immigrants?"

"Soviets, no doubt," Barbara said. "As a history teacher, I know a lot about this Cold War, and I bet that the Russians have been trying to beat us at this technology race."

"My thoughts exactly. As a man of science and America, I demand that you stop this operation, American Doctor Foreman, if that is who you really are!"

"Eh?" the grandpa said. "Doctor who? What's he talking about?"

"They think our last name is Foreman because that's what I told them," Susan explained.

"Where did you get that name from?"

"So you _are_ aliens!"

"How did you know?" the Doctor asked defensively. "Susan? Explain yourself!"

"I did not tell them anything, Grandpa!"

"Maybe not, but why did you leave the door open! You know that beyond this door is another dimension that these people would not have the imagination to comprehend! At this rate, I will never finish this book! There was time enough at last, and now I have been interrupted by these humans!"

The terminology puzzled Ian, and he could tell from Barbara's gaping eyes that she was confused as well.

"Humans? Do you mean to say that you are not human?"

"Of course not, but I bet that humans like you would not have recognized a higher form of life if it were standing right in front of you. All of you Americans think that if certain people look alike, then they must be the same. Maybe I ought to land somewhere else, like this Russia that you mentioned! Maybe there I will have peace and quiet!"

"You must not be very educated on our history if you are going over there," Barbara said.

"And what are you? A history teacher?"

"Actually," Susan said to her grandpa, "she is. And I don't want to leave. I've learned so much from these Americans."

"Tried refuting what we've been trying to teach you is more like it," Ian said.

"Bad or not," The Doctor began, "we can choose when in time we land in Russia. That is, if your teachers would be willing to give us some directions of where and when."

Ian pondered The Doctor's choice of words, which seemed very unusual.

"Do you mean to say that this is a _time_ machine?"

"Of course!"

"TARDIS," Susan said. "It is called a TARDIS. It is an acronym, which means that each letter stands for a word. So the name is made up with a word beginning with a 'T,' a word beginning with an 'A,' a word beginning with an 'R,' a word beginning with a 'D,' a word beginning with an 'I,' and a word beginning with an 'S.' Those words are, 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space.' Together, the first letter of each word spells 'TARDIS.' That is why this time machine is called the TARDIS."

Ian was in awe at the very concept of acronyms, which, to him, seemed like a product of a futuristic society.

"Now," the Doctor said to the teachers, "either educate us a bit more on the dangerous time periods of Russia, or leave!"

"When exactly are you from?"

"Well," Susan said, "We are from the fortieth century."

"Then neither of you have been born yet?"

"Not technically," The Doctor said, "and yet I am so old that I am color-blind."

"Are the two of you from another world?" Barbara asked.

"Precisely."

"What becomes of America in the future? What becomes of this struggle between capitalists and communists?"

"Sorry. I cannot tell you. Even if I _did_ know the result of this pointless problem you have, I would not be allowed to tell you. You know far too much as it is."

"Not enough is more like it!"

"You've got that right!"

"Wow!" Ian said. "That is just mean!"

"Wait!" Barbara said. "I have an idea. How about we show you around communist history so that we can convince you to stay in America? And then we'll never bother you again."

Susan's face lit up.

"Can they, Grandpa? I'd love to learn more from them! And they can learn more from us!"

Ian wondered what Barbara was up to.

"What are you doing!" he whispered audibly. "It could be a bad idea getting mixed up with these people."

"Not if we show them how great America is. Plus, what if we could make changes in history so that _our_ country has the advantage over the communists?"

Ian wondered whether or not such a thing were possible. Though he was uncertain, he was willing to give it a try.

"Okay. We'll give it a shot."

They noticed that The Doctor was standing closer to them than before. After sighing, he commented on their idea.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. It's your history, not mine."

"But Grandpa," Susan said, "I thought that history could not be altered."

"If not, then their efforts have always happened and everything that they do will have no consequences and is part of the _status quo_. But who knows?"

The Doctor smiled and then walked over to the desk. Ian thought about what The Doctor had just said. He was familiar with the concept of paradoxes. But it did not matter in this moment of excitement. He looked at Barbara.

"Even if it _is_ scientifically impossible to change history – and that _could_ be a possibility – then maybe we can get him to like our nation. Then maybe he will teach us more about this technology so that we could get ahead of the Soviet Union! We will win not only the Space Race, but also the _Time_ race!"

"I like your enthusiasm," The Doctor said. "So, where to, now. And, just as importantly, _when_ to now?"

"I have so many ideas," Barbara said.

"I think that we should do a test run before we go anywhere," Ian said.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked. "I have piloted this spaceship long enough to know that it is capable of traveling through time and space."

"Okay. Then, prove to us that it is capable of all of that. Take us to yesterday."

"Yesterday? What happened yesterday that was so important?"

"Nothing, but I just want to be safe so that we don't end up getting stranded who knows where."

"Very well. Yesterday it is."

The TARDIS landed in the middle of a green field, bringing with it the noise of a ticking clock. The Doctor, Susan, Ian, and Barbara stepped outward through the door.

"Where are we?" Barbara asked.

"We are standing in the middle of a field in England," The Doctor explained. "Yesterday, just as you requested."

"What are we doing in England?" Ian asked. "This is nowhere near New York! I can't see anyone for miles."

"You did not say you wanted to land in New York."

"But of course we did! How else would we have known that it worked other than seeing ourselves?"

"For a science teacher, you seem to know very little about logic. Do you remember meeting yourself? Probably not. Therefore, it did not happen. Even if it can be changed, it is too risky to meet yourself in the past."

"I wasn't actually going to talk to myself, just look at myself from afar to see that you are telling the truth."

"Then what do you call all of this? Is this fake? Do you not believe?"

"The outside is different, so you have proven that the TARDIS can travel distances. But I cannot see for sure that we have traveled through time."

"Well, look at the horizon, where you will see twilight on the time zone east of your west."

Ian did as The Doctor had instructed. It _did_ seem as though it were dusk.

"Beautiful," Barbara said. "I've never really seen a sunset like this. It's really quite beautiful, here in England."

"It does look like a lovely place," Susan added.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Ian said. "The whole point of this is to show how great America is. We don't need to show how great Great Britain is. It's in the name; it goes without saying!"

"Then are you convinced?" The Doctor asked.

"For all I know, this could be sunset the day we met you or sunrise the day after. If that were so, then you have proven that we can go to the future. But what I really need to know is whether or not we can travel to the past."

"What evidence would make you happy?"

Ian took a moment to think this over.

"Maybe a date on a newspaper."

"Fine. We will get a newspaper in the city. The date should be proof enough for you."

"It would. But make it New York. I promise I won't go looking for myself."

"Fine. But this is very ridiculous if you ask me."

The four of them walked back into the TARDIS, with Susan shutting the door behind them.

"Glad to see that you have learned from your mistake," The Doctor told his granddaughter. "Too bad we can't go back in time to teach it to you."

"Grandpa!"

"Why don't we?" Barbara asked.

"Too risky," The Doctor said as he walked over to the desk, pressing buttons and pulling a switch that triggered the noise of the engines.

When the TARDIS reappeared, it was in an alley between two buildings. The four travelers exited the TARDIS, The Doctor using his key to lock it behind them.

"The newspaper stand should be right over here," Ian explained.

Making their way out of the alley, they turned right.

"Wait a minute," Barbara said, pointing in the direction opposite of the stand. "Is that you over there, Ian?"

Ian looked at where she was pointing. There was a man walking in their direction, and Ian recognized it as himself, walking and keeping his gaze on the sidewalk.

"Oh no!" Ian said. "What time is it? It must be the time that I picked up the newspaper yesterday!"

"Into the TARDIS!" Susan said.

"There's no time!" The Doctor said. "He's getting closer. Cross the street so he doesn't see us!"

The ran across the street, nearly getting hit by a car in the process. The car honked.

"Don't look at yourself," The Doctor told Ian. "He may be drawn to the sound, but he will not recognize us if our backs are turned to him."

"You must know a lot about Americans after all," Barbara commented.

The Doctor led them in the direction of the junkyard.

"Grandpa, I thought we couldn't run into ourselves."

"I'm inside reading; I won't notice a thing."

Just then, they noticed Susan from yesterday walking by. Her eyes gaped, but then she smiled.

"Time travel?"

"Time travel," the future Susan confirmed.

The Doctor took past Susan aside, but Ian and the rest could hear.

"Listen to me, Susan. Tomorrow, do _not_ leave the door open, or else we'll be stuck time traveling with your teachers. Do you understand?"

"I understand," she said with a nod.

"Good. Now, the rest of us ought to be in the clear, now."

"What was that all about?" Ian asked as they walked away from past Susan.

"It's not working. Why aren't you two disappearing?"

"It's like you said, Grandpa," their Susan said. "Everything that time travelers do has always happened. I remember this happening, and I left the door open so that this could happen and stay consistent. Now we can keep going on adventures with my teachers!"

The Doctor sighed in frustration.

"Status quo, indeed."


	2. Episode 2 - The Crisis of Missiles

**Synopsis:** _School teachers Ian Chesterton (Adam West) and Barabra Wright (Grace Kelly) go with Susan Foreman (Talia Shire) and her grandfather, The Doctor (Burgess Meredith), to October 28, 1962, the time of the Cuban Missile Crisis._

**Notes:** _Broadcasted September 24, 1963, a week after the pilot re-aired to remind audiences that the show existed._

The TARDIS landed on a ship sailing in the middle of a sea. The Doctor, Susan, Ian, and Barbara exited. The Doctor locked the door behind them.

"Where have you taken us to, Doctor?" Barbara asked.

"Based on your history of this Cold War that you told me about, I decided that it would be interesting to visit yester-year, literally the year before yours."

"Nineteen sixty-two, then?" Ian asked.

"Glad to see that you also know math."

"Of course I know math!"

"Good. Do you also know enough history to tell at which event we have landed, exactly?"

"We're on a ship," Barbara said.

"I have never seen a ship like this one," Susan said. "It seems less stable than the TARDIS."

Barbara looked around, trying to pinpoint where exactly The Doctor had taken them. She noticed a few officers approaching them. Judging from their outfits, they appeared to be of the Soviet Union. Then she surmised the event of 1962 at which The Doctor had taken them, and she was frightened. She found it to be unbelievable.

"Doctor, you haven't!"

"Haven't what?"

"Tell me this isn't the Cuban Missile Crisis!"

"Cuban Missile Crisis?" Ian repeated, turning toward The Doctor. "Are you a madman?"

"I guess you could say that I am a grumpy old man," The Doctor answered.

"Stop right there," a Soviet Union officer ordered. "Who are you, and how did you get on our ship?"

"We...swam!" Ian lied.

"Swam? All the way from Cuba?"

Barbara's fears had been confirmed.

"At this very moment," Barbara began, "would you happen to be engaged in an affair with the Americans?"

"Who wants to know? Are _you_ Americans?"

"We are not," The Doctor said, pointing to himself and to Susan. "But these other two are."

Barbara was appalled about the fact that The Doctor would sell them out.

"Doctor!" Barbara yelled. "How dare you?"

"A doctor?" the officer said. "What would you be a doctor of?"

"They just called me Doctor when they saw me in my ship," The Doctor explained.

"Would you happen to know a lot about nuclear weapons?"

"Do I look like someone who would blow people up and turn their home into a wasteland?"

"All four of you, come with us."

The four of them followed the officer and his men indoors, where there were more crew members.

"Their crew is much larger than ours," Susan commented.

The officer who had guided them walked over to a man who appeared to be his superior.

"We found these people aboard our ship. Two of them say that they are not American, but that the other two are American."

"How do we know for sure that they are not _all_ American."

"I can assure you," The Doctor began, "that I am _not_ American. These two Americans kidnapped us from Russia and were going to hold us ransom until you agreed to not launch the missiles."

"That sounds like a poor plan."

"But Grandpa," Susan began, "that's not true! Nobody kidnapped anybody! They were just riding with us on our ship!"

"Ship? You all have a ship? How were we not able to detect it nearby?"

"Must be a submarine," one of his men suggested. "Maybe the Americans have mastered camouflage technology."

"Well now you are just giving Americans too much credit," The Doctor said. "There is no such thing in the world as a ship that can camouflage so well that you would not see it."

"Then how did you all get on here?"

"They say that they swam here from Cuba," the officer who had led them into the room explained.

"Are they Cuban?"

Barbara knew that she had to respond quickly.

"Yes," she lied. "We are Cuban. And we are on your side."

"Now wait just a minute," Ian interjected. "I will not have you spreading these lies, Barbara!"

"But it's the truth!"

"Nope! I will not stand for this. I will not allow myself to be called anything other than American!"

"What about stubborn or foolish," The Doctor suggested. "Those words might as well be synonyms; they are words that mean the same thing."

"This Doctor is speaking ill things about these Americans," the superior acknowledged. "They must be on our side! Lock up this man and this woman! I will think of what to do with them later!"

"No!" Barbara said as the guards seized both her and Ian, taking them to another room.

Susan was shocked that her grandpa allowed her teachers to be locked up.

"Sorry about all the trouble," The Doctor said. "If it is okay with you, me and my granddaughter will be leaving."

"Would you like a raft?" the superior asked.

"That won't be necessary. There's a spare door that we can use as a makeshift raft, so to speak."

Susan followed her grandpa outside and onto the deck. When there was nobody nearby to hear them, she decided to give him a piece of her mind.

"Grandpa, you can't do this!"

"Yes I can; I have my key right here."

"I mean that you can't allow our friends to be kept here!"

"Friends? Since when do students consider their teachers to be friends?"

"It's not their fault that they ended up in this mess!"

"Then who's fault is it?"

Susan felt that she was partially to blame since she was the one whom the teachers had wanted to investigate initially. On the other hand, her grandpa had taken them to this particular place and orchestrated the events that led to their apparent incarceration.

"Please, Grandpa. They don't belong here."

"If we leave them here, Susan, then they were meant to be here all along. That is how time works. They knew the risks when they came with us. They may be American, but they knew the risks."

"They did not expect you to give them away!"

"Well then they should've known better than to trust a stranger! They don't trust these strangers from other parts of the world, so why should they have trusted me, a stranger from another world?"

"They trusted _me_, and I was willing to defend you. They did not think that I would let you do this. Don't you see how horrible this makes me feel?"

The Doctor sighed and then pinched his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Susan. I should not have dragged you into all of this in the first place. Fine. If it will make you happy, I will go back in there and try to make sure that no harm is done to them."

"Really? You would do that for them?"

"I would do that for you. Don't misunderstand me, now."

Susan smiled, keeping her mouth shut since she feared that another word would change her grandpa's mind.

Barbara and Ian sat in the brig, locked up with nowhere to go. Barbara regretted this whole trip.

"This was all a huge mistake," Barbara said.

"Well," Ian began, "You should have thought of a better lie rather than saying that we were Cubans."

Barbara found Ian so frustrating sometimes.

"No, I mean that this whole trip was a huge mistake. We should never have come with The Doctor in the first place."

"Maybe you're right. Doctor who? We don't even know his name! How could we have trusted him? Was the opportunity to change history really that worth it?"

Even though Ian did not sound as though he was rubbing that statement in Barbara's face intentionally, she still felt a mixture of embarrassment and pain after hearing the words.

"I thought so. But now, I don't know. Now we'll never get home and get married."

Ian wrapped an arm around Barbara.

"I am sorry, Barbara. This is all my fault. I take all of the blame. You know that I love you, don't you?"

"Apparently not enough to play along with my lie that we are not Americans."

"I said that I was sorry!"

"Well, I guess that it does not matter anymore. Even if The Doctor did have a change of heart, there's no way he'd be able to unlock this door and let us out."

Susan followed her grandpa back into the room where all of the people representing the Soviet Union had been standing. They looked up, apparently surprised to see them so soon.

"You're back," the superior said.

"A fact that is very obvious," Susan's grandpa remarked.

"What's not obvious is _why_ you have come back."

"I was just wondering something."

"And that is?"

Grandpa looked at Susan before turning his head forward again.

"What do you plan on doing with Ian and Barbara?"

"Who?"

"The man and the woman you've locked up, that's who!"

"Oh. Well, I was going to either use them as leverage against the American ships..."

"Or?"

"...I was going to toss them overboard and feed them to the sea creatures."

Susan was appalled by what the man had been considering. She looked at her grandpa, whose mouth widened open in shock.

"That's so...barbaric! Is this really nineteen sixty-two, or is it ten thousand years before Christ? Have you no morals?"

"Just moments ago, you did not care what we did with these Americans. Are you one of them?"

"I am definitely not from America."

"Then you must be an ally. Are you British, then?"

"Me? British? That's absurd!"

"Then what are you?"

"If we tell you," Susan began, "then will you let Ian and Barbara go?"

"I will release them from the brig, but I cannot guarantee that I will let you off of this ship."

"Well," Susan's grandpa said, "it's better than what we had before. I think. Yes. If you let them out of the brig, then I will tell you the truth of our origins."

The man looked intrigued. He looked at one of the officers and nodded, signaling him to release Ian and Barbara. Moments later, Barbara and Ian appeared, the latter looking very angry.

"Why don't you join us in the brig, Doctor?" Ian suggested. "I bet you'd like the brig!"

"Hush, Ian! I'm the reason you've been freed from the brig!"

"But you were also the reason that we were put in there in the first place!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Ian," Barbara said. "It's history. We're free, now. Right, Doctor?"

"He's working on that," Susan said, relieved to see that her teachers were still alive and functioning normally.

"Yes," The Doctor said. "As I was saying, my granddaughter and I are not of this time. You see, we come from the future. Two thousand years from now."

"I don't believe you," the superior said.

"I don't blame you. But you'd be glad to know what happens in the future if I were to tell you."

"What happens in the future?"

"I thought you didn't want to know."

"It sounds like you're lying, and I want to know what lies you are trying to throw at me."

"Well, I really shouldn't. It's against the rules."

"Tell me, or I will drown your friends!"

"Doctor!" Barbara yelled.

"Fine. You wore me down. As I said, we are from the future. And we are not American. You see, is a future in which America is no longer America, but a part of the Soviet Union. You see, you succeed in all of this."

"How?"

"I really cannot tell you."

"Is it by launching our nuclear missiles? Because we will do that if it is what assures us our victory."

"Oh no!" Barbara said, thinking about the possible consequences that would result from nuclear missiles were history to change.

"Hush, renegade," The Doctor said. "I must apologize for these two. They are rebels from the future who escaped and have been trying to change history by making you launch the missiles."

"But she said, 'Oh no,'" the Soviet remarked. "How do you explain that?"

"She is trying to trick you into thinking that launching the missiles would give you victory. In reality, it would actually backfire your entire plan. If you want history to play out the way that I have seen it, then you will not launch the missiles."

"How can I be sure that you are who you say you are?"

"You just have to trust me, fellow comrade."

"Comrade? That's a word _we_ use."

"Quite the norm in Soviet-dominated America. If you want it to happen, then don't launch the missiles."

The Soviet in charge seemed to be pondering these words. For moments, he paced around the room. Then he shook his head.

"This is absurd. Time travel is impossible."

"You say that now," The Doctor began, "but your kind will _make_ it possible in the future."

"Enough of your lies! Regardless of what you say, we will launch these missiles against the Americans!"

Barbara's heart sunk, all hope seemingly lost.

"What now, Grandpa?" Susan asked.

The Doctor held his right knuckle to his chin, seeming to think about a plan.

"Actions speak louder than words," he responded. "Run!"

The Doctor grabbed onto the arms of Ian and Barbara, leading both of them, as well as Susan, outside, onto the deck of the ship.

"But Doctor," Barbara said, "we have to stop them from launching the missiles!"

"We are, don't you see?"

Barbara looked back and saw the Soviet officers emerging from the inside, chasing after them. She feared for her life.

"Come on, my companions!" The Doctor said.

"Companions?" Ian repeated.

"Yes. Fear makes companions of us all!"

The Doctor led them into the door-shaped TARDIS, locking the door behind him. The Doctor ran over to the library desk and pressed a button, activating a screen that showed what was directly outside of the TARDIS.

"Open up in there!" the Soviet demanded. "Where are you? Why is there nothing behind this door!"

The Doctor laughed.

"Right. I've seen enough of the looks on their faces. Time to dematerialize!"

The TARDIS made the clock-ticking sound as it disappeared from the deck of the Soviet ship.

"Doctor," Barbara said, "we need to go back and stop the missiles from launching."

"But don't you see? We have!"

"What?"

"I told them that I was from the future!"

"But they think you lied."

"Well, they'd be fools now to believe that I was lying before since they believe that I came from a Soviet-dominated America!"

"Of course!" Ian said. "It's so simple, it's brilliant! They don't know that that part was not true, but when they saw that you were _not_ lying about being a time traveler, they would have to assume that _everything_ you said was true!"

"Exactly! There may be hope for you yet, Chesterton!"

"You were lying," Barbara said. "Weren't you, Doctor? About Soviet-dominated America?"

"Of course he was," Ian said. "He said he came from another world. You haven't visited our world in the future, have you, Doctor?"

The Doctor did not answer immediately. He pressed a few buttons before saying anything.

"Like I said, it's against the rules for me to tell you anything about the future. I can neither confirm nor deny."

This statement sounded rather ominous to Barbara, who wanted to know whether or not history was, in fact going to stay consistent after the ordeal that they had just undergone.

"Is there any way that we can check whether or not the Cuban Missile Crisis took place just as it did the way we know it happened?"

"Good question, Barbara," Ian said. "Doctor, could you take us to the future so that we could see?"

"I could, but it would be too dangerous. It's against the rules, and I am not a risk-taker."

"Not _that_ far into the future! Just enough to know whether or not the Cuban Missile Crisis ended peacefully."

"Does the date from which you left sound sufficient?"

"No!" Barbara said. "We don't need to get that far, and we're not in such a hurry to stop traveling with you."

"What are you talking about?" Ian asked. "Don't you remember how he nearly abandoned us just now?"

"But he came back. And we are in no hurry to get off of this ship. After all, we wanted to show you history and explain it to you better than anybody else ever could."

The Doctor sighed once again.

"Fine. How does a few weeks after the ordeal sound?"

"That should do!"

Time passed, and the TARDIS landed in America November 20, 1962. The Doctor used the console to navigate through different channels, trying to intercept a signal. On the screen appeared President John F. Kennedy.

"I recognize this!" Barbara said. "It's the press conference about the Cuban Missile Crisis! We did it! We saved America!"

"You did not have to do anything," The Doctor explained. "It was always going to be saved because it always happened this way."

"You bitter old man," Ian said. "Can't you just let us enjoy this victory for just a moment?"

"I think it's wonderful," Susan said.

"Yes!" Barbara said. "Wonderful! Ian and I will be married in America someday after all!"

"But before that," Ian began, "I think that there are some more travels through time ahead of us."

"Behind us is more like it," The Doctor said. "As I said, I will not take you too far into the future. I will only take you to the past, to the history that you already know about. No new information for either of you."

"That's good enough," Barbara said. "Thank you for taking us, Doctor. And thank you for coming back to save us even after you made a mistake."

"Which mistake? Leaving you or letting you start traveling with me in the first place?"

The Doctor smiled a playful grin and then added a little laugh.

"Where to now?" Barbara asked.

"You tell me. Educate me."


	3. Episode 3 - The Berlin Wall of Lies

**Synopsis:** _School teachers Ian Chesterton (Adam West) and Barabra Wright (Grace Kelly) go with Susan Foreman (Talia Shire) and her grandfather, The Doctor (Burgess Meredith), to August 13, 1961, just after the Berlin Wall has been erected._

**Notes:** _Broadcasted October 1, 1963._

The sound of a ticking clock rang by a wall one morning. The TARDIS rematerialized right in front of the wall, no visible space between the wall and the ship. The Doctor, Susan, Ian, and Barbara exited the ship, breathing in the morning air. The Doctor locked the door behind them. Barbara turned around and noticed the wall, recognizing it from photos.

"The Berlin Wall!" Barbara said. "It is here!"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" The Doctor asked. "Is it not still standing in your own time?"

"I just thought that we would be landing _before_ its construction. What's the date?"

"August the thirteenth, nineteen sixty-one. That's the date that you gave me, and it's the date we've come to."

"What's wrong, Barbara?" Ian asked.

"I thought that today was the day that the wall's construction would _begin_, Ian. I am a failure as a history teacher."

Barbara felt embarrassed by the fact that she had matched the incorrect date for the historical event.

"Don't say that," Susan said. "You have taught me a lot. This is just a little mistake."

Barbara smiled, knowing that Susan was being sincere. She was a bright child, even if she was not from America.

"But don't you see? It is a _huge_ mistake! I was hoping that we could go back in time and stop the Berlin Wall from being built."

"You're right," The Doctor said. "You _have_ made a huge mistake; you are still convinced that you can make a difference if you just go back in time and try to stop something from happening."

"Leave her alone!" Ian said. "We will never know unless we try. Take us to an earlier date so that we can take down!"

"But don't you see, mister science teacher? If you do that, then you would not be asking me to take you back in time to stop the Berlin Wall's construction in the first place, because it would not longer be here at this time. And then you would not be able to go back and stop it. It's a paradox that I am unwilling to start."

Barbara looked at the Berlin Wall, which seemed to stare back at her, mocking her with all of the communist beliefs that it stood for.

"Then I will take it down now!"

Barbara ran up to the Berlin Wall, pounding it with her fists. It was not as fragile as she had expected it to be.

"It just got made! Why is it so strong?"

"That doesn't mean anything," Ian explained.

"No matter. I will keep trying until it hurts!"

And try she did. For a long time, the rest of the TARDIS crew sat as Barbara continued assaulting the wall with her fists. She hoped that she could do just enough damage before anybody could show up to stop her. As she continued attacking, she overheard the dialog between her shipmates.

"I just realized something," Susan said. "What if the wall _is_ as weak as she thinks it is, but time is not letting her destroy it because it would cause a paradox?"

"An interesting theory, dear child," The Doctor said with a laugh. "Indeed, time seems to have a sense of humor if that is the case."

"Give her a break," Ian said.

"The wall is what needs a break, according to her, and it's not working, Chesterton."

"Speaking of which," Ian began, "on which side of the wall did we land?"

"East. Just like Miss Wright said."

Barbara stopped pounding on the wall. She did recall saying that they land in East Berlin, but now she was beginning to wonder whether or not East Berlin was the Soviet-occupied sector of the city.

"Why'd you stop?" Ian asked.

"She must've heard my theory and realized it was useless," Susan said.

"It's not that," Barbara said. "This is embarrassing, but I think that I may have mixed up East Berlin and West Berlin."

Ian's eyes widened.

"You mean to say that we have landed on the Soviet side of the city?"

"It's possible."

"Well, is it or isn't it? You're the history teacher, so tell us!"

"I don't know. Maybe we should get in the TARDIS before anything bad happens."

"Good call."

As Barbara's shipmates stood up, she turned her back on the Berlin Wall. They all turned toward the TARDIS, noticing a man trying to turn the door knob. Fortunately, it was locked. Unfortunately, Barbara was uncertain of the man's intentions, and the crew was outside of the TARDIS as well. The man looked at them.

"Excuse me," he said in a German accent. "Is there anyone who can unlock this door?"

"What for?" The Doctor replied.

"What door? _This_ door right here!"

"No. What for? What for?"

"Oh. Sorry. I misheard. I would like to get through this door and to the west."

"Of course," Ian said to The Doctor. "He thinks that the door is part of the wall and wants to get to the other side."

"Why does he want to get to the other side?" The Doctor asked.

"And you question whether or not _we_ have learned anything. Communists are _bad_, and he is trying to get away with them."

The Doctor turned his head away from Ian, facing the man in front of the TARDIS once again.

"Is that true?"

The man nodded.

"My name is Frank. Me and my friends want to get to the other side of this wall."

As he uttered that statement, Barbara noticed more people approaching the Berlin Wall.

"You mean them?" she asked Frank.

"Yes. Can you open the door for us?"

"Absolutely not!" The Doctor said.

"Why not?"

"Why? Because you do not know what is behind it!"

"Yes I do. I know very well what is behind that door."

Barbara was perplexed. She wondered whether or not it was possible that Frank knew that The Doctor was an alien time traveler. The Doctor continued to speak.

"What do you think is behind the door?"

Frank smiled.

"Freedom."

"Well, I guess it does give me a lot of freedom."

"Then you will let us through?"

"No! You are misunderstanding!"

"Doctor," Barbara interrupted, walking closer to him. "Doctor."

"Yes? What is it? What do you want?"

"You're making a huge mistake."

"Like the ones that _you_ just made?"

Barbara tried to ignore The Doctor's reminder of her two most recent mistakes.

"These people want to get _away_ from a communist society to live freely in a _democratic_ society."

"And what has that got to do with me?"

"Don't you want them to live a better life? Can't you see that they are miserable? Come on. Take the key out and unlock the door."

"He has the key!" Frank yelled. "Get him!"

Frank led the other dozen Germans of East Berlin who seemed to crave an escape route. They approached The Doctor, and Susan tried to block them off.

"Stop it!" she said. "Leave my grandpa alone!"

"Stop!" an authoritative voice commanded. "Step away from the old man."

Everyone turned eastward and noticed a man sporting a gray Soviet uniform.

"Who are you?" Susan asked.

"I am guarding this wall, and you are all under arrest. Come with me."

"Well," The Doctor said to Frank, "good riddance."

"That includes you," the Soviet officer said to The Doctor.

"Right. Well, let me get my bearings first."

The Doctor ran over to the TARDIS. As he unlocked the door, Susan, Ian, and Barbara followed him. They entered through the door and then closed it behind them, making sure that it was locked. The Doctor ran over to the desk that was the console for the ship. The sound of a ticking clock revealed that the TARDIS was dematerializing from its present location.

"And now we're off," The Doctor announced. "That was a close one."

"Doctor, we have to go back," Barbara said.

"Did you forget something?"

"No, I did not leave anything."

"I mean, did you forget that we were _surrounded_ by people who either wanted to steal from us or lock us away? You really do have a terrible memory, Miss Wright."

Barbara felt a surge of anger. She wanted to yell at The Doctor the way that Ian had become accustomed.

"We have to help those people! They meant no harm."

"No harm?"

"They just wanted a better life. Can you blame them?"

The Doctor had a pensive expression on his face.

"I guess not. Is West Berlin really that great?"

"It's certainly better than _East_ Berlin."

"And you are sure of yourself this time?"

Barbara sighed. Reflecting back on this whole adventure, she realized that The Doctor did have a bit of a reason to ask her that question.

"I am sure, now."

"Fine," The Doctor said. "Then show me West Berlin."

Barbara's face lit up.

"You'll take us there?"

"Yes. I want to see what the big difference is, and what it is all about. I am not giving in so easily."

The Doctor pressed various buttons on the console before pulling the switch that triggered the ticking sound. The TARDIS remateralized on the opposite side of the Berlin Wall this time. The crew exited, and Barbara looked back at the wall. Even though it looked similar to the other side, she was convinced that they were not on the same side as they were before. Nevertheless, she felt the need to confirm that they had landed in the right spot this time around.

"Is this it? Is this West Berlin?"

"Of course it is," The Doctor answered. "Don't you recognize it?"

"How would I recognize it? I have never been to West Berlin before."

"But you must have seen it in a history book or something."

Barbara tried to recall images from history books. There was not one image within her own mental archive that seemed to stand out as a possible representation of West Berlin.

"Maybe. Or maybe not. I'm not sure."

"But it must be West Berlin," Ian said with certainty. "Look at all the people!"

Ian pointed at the crowds of people walking by. To Barbara's eyes, their smiles conveyed a fact that they were very content with their life on this side of the Berlin Wall. She even caught a few people laughing joyfully. She could not spot a single person who appeared to be oppressed. She wondered whether or not this was enough to convince The Doctor that democratic life was actually better than the life lived by communists.

"What do you think, Doctor?"

"I think that the very idea of dividing one city into two is just plain silly."

The Doctor seemed to have missed the point entirely. Barbara reminded herself mentally that she had to be patient with the grumpy old man.

"Look more closely. How do the people look."

The Doctor peered at the crowds ahead of them for a long time. After getting enough time to ruminate it all, he spoke.

"They look very similar."

"Right? They're happy."

"Well, I was referring to their physical appearances. But, now that you mention it, they do seem very happy."

"Happier than you seem, no doubt," Ian chimed in.

"I will have you know that I am very content with the life that I live!"

"Really? You don't _seem_ very content."

"That's only because I have to travel with you!"

"Grandpa!" Susan said. "They are right. The people on this side of the Berlin Wall are happy. But what about those people on the other side who wanted to come over? What if I had been unable to come to America, huh? I would've been very devastated, wouldn't I?"

"You and I have very different views. Are you sure that you are my granddaughter?"

"Grandpa."

"Well, how do we know for sure that the people on the other side don't look just as happy?"

"Don't you remember Frank and the others, you old man?" Ian asked.

"Of course I do! But maybe they are the exceptions, a small fraction of a larger, happier society."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Barbara asked.

"What would that be?"

"Are we going to see whether or not the people in..._East_ Berlin are happy?"

"Can we Grandpa?" Susan asked.

"Well, I guess there's no harm. But we're staying inside the TARDIS this time and watching on the screen. I don't want a repeat of what happened before."

"Understood," Ian said.

"About time."

Barbara could not help but chuckle at that remark aimed toward Ian. Though she was in love with him, she did enjoy it whenever someone called him out on his stubbornness. Since this did not happen very often, she found it rather refreshing to be in the company of The Doctor. As she reflected on that fact, she followed the rest of the crew into the TARDIS, a vehicle that had somehow become the norm. The Doctor went through his usual routine, triggering the ticking sound that had become the norm. The TARDIS dematerialized from its position before rematerializing somewhere next to a building in the middle of East Berlin, as evidenced by what was displayed on the screen activated by The Doctor.

"Now," he said, "let's take a look at life in East Berlin, or whichever Berlin you want to call it."

The screen revealed a plethora of people walking around with glum expressions, no happiness present on their visages.

"What do you think?" Barbara asked.

"They seem...fine."

"Fine?"

"Only because they remind him of himself," Ian said. "If that's the truth, then maybe The Doctor is not _really_ as content as he says he is."

"Ian!" Barbara said.

"It's fine," The Doctor said. "I see your point."

"You do?"

"Yes. By comparison, the people on this side of the Berlin Wall do not seem as happy as the people on the other side."

"Poor Frank," Susan said. "All of those poor people."

Barbara was thankful that they had someone like Susan to convince The Doctor that there are things that have gone wrong that could be set right easily.

"Barbara," The Doctor began, "Where would that Soviet officer have taken those people."

Barbara thought for a moment.

"The jail cells, I would expect."

"Really? Is what they have tried to do considered _that_ severe?"

"Maybe. I can't say that I am one hundred percent sure."

"Well, then we will just have to see for ourselves."

"You mean it?" Susan asked.

"Yes. Yes. Of course."

The Doctor used the console to make the TARDIS dematerialize once again. It rematerialized within the jail nearest to the eastern side of the Berlin Wall, once again evidenced by the screen. The Doctor recognized Frank and the other twelve citizens, obviously surprised by what seemed like a random arrival of a door standing on its own. They were all cramped up within on jail cell.

"Stay here," The Doctor said to his crew.

The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS door. He opened it to speak to the people in the cell. Barbara, Ian, and Susan watched from the screen, on which Frank looked at The Doctor in astonishment.

"It's you."

"Yes. It's me."

"And here I thought that I was beginning to hallucinate the door to the west."

"I saw it, too," another person in the cell commented.

"Neither of you are mad," The Doctor assured them. "But I may be mad for allowing myself to do this."

"Do what?" another person asked.

"I am going to take you inside of this ship and take you to West Berlin."

"Ship?" Frank repeated. "Like a boat or something?"

"No. We've already had enough of boats. Just come on in before someone sees."

"We can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Just moments ago, you were _begging_ me to let you in!"

"We still want to get in. It's just that we can't really do that with these bars."

Barbara snickered about the mistake that The Doctor had made.

"Oh," The Doctor said. "Well then I will have to fix that."

"Hey you!" an officer yelled. "Stop right there!"

The Doctor shut the door and returned inside.

"Don't leave us!" Frank pleaded.

The Doctor, using the console, made the TARDIS teleport within the cell. He opened the door.

"Happy now?" he said to the officer. "I'm in the cell, and I have done my time. Come on in, everyone!"

"Stop!" the officer demanded. "I order you to stop!"

The thirteen cellmates entered the TARDIS. When there was nobody left within the cell, The Doctor shut the door, locking it just as the police officer was unlocking the cell and entering. The TARDIS disappeared before he could touch the door knob.

"You did it, Doctor!" Barbara said.

"And you are still surprised?"

"I am proud of you, Grandpa," Susan said.

"So am I, Susan, although maybe to a lesser extent."

"What is all this?" Frank asked. "A library that moves?"

"It's from beyond your home. I am not sure that you'd be able to understand."

"Is this a West Berlin thing? Do they have lots of these in West Berlin?"

"No. Well, not that I know of. I don't know. Why don't you see for yourself?"

When the TARDIS landed, The Doctor opened the door, motioning for Frank and the others to get a load of West Berlin. Their faces lit up as they glanced around.

"We did it!" Frank said. "We got past the wall! Thank you, sir!"

"That's Doctor, to you," The Doctor said. "And you are welcome. But just this once."

The Doctor shut the door, leaving Frank and his friends in West Berlin as they witnessed the departure of the TARDIS in disbelief.

"There might be more people, you know," Barbara said. "More who want to get past the Berlin Wall."

"This TARDIS may be bigger on the inside, but I don't think there's enough room for all of them. They will just have to wait until the day when the wall is broken."

"You mean," Ian began, "that you know whether or not the wall is wrecked in the future?"

The Doctor smiled.

"Of course I do. But I don't need to time travel to figure that one out."


End file.
